


Bubbles

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get something interesting in the mail. Your reaction startles Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Non-gender specific pronoun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Y/H/C = Your Home Country
> 
> Single Word Prompt: Bubble

With a smile on your face and a skip in your step, you climbed the stairs to you and your boyfriend's shared apartment. Sherlock had drank all the milk again, meaning you had to run out and get some. While out you decided to get the mail too. In the mail you had a package from your family in (Y/H/C). You decided to open it at home. 

Sherlock grunted when you opened the door, you mocked his greeting by grunting back. Sherlock’s lips turned upwards slightly. 

“What’s that?” he asked; you knew he was talking about the package in your hands.

“Don’t know yet. It was in the mail.” You answered while putting away the milk.

You retrieved the scissors from a drawer, quickly opening the plastic covered plastic seal. When you saw what was inside you squealed loudly and with joy. The sound startled Sherlock directly out of his mind palace.

“Y/N?” Sherlock asked and turned around to face you. Only to be answered with another squeal.

“BUBBLES!”


End file.
